


Mending the Heart

by RedFox13



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Ambitious But Rubbish, Budding Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27655720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedFox13/pseuds/RedFox13
Summary: The last thing Vordt expected was knocking at his door.
Relationships: Dancer of the Boreal Valley/Vordt of the Boreal Valley (Dark Souls)
Kudos: 13





	Mending the Heart

Oriana winced at the loud snap that pierced the silence, she gritted her teeth as the frayed ends of the whip tore into her skin. The warmth of her blood dripping down her back made the night air feel even colder. She hissed in pain as she was struck again and again, her eyes watered with tears as she kept her gaze on the ground. Finally the Pontiff sighed wearily and with a wave of his hand the servant wielding the whip stepped away. The disheveled wretch leered at Oriana with dark eyes, they licked their lips hungrily as they stared transfixed at her wounds.

Sulyvahn stood with his hands clasped behind his back, his face cold and emotionless under his elegant mask. The deafening quiet descended on the snow covered courtyard once again, the winter wind whispered as it played with the Pontiff's billowing robes. Oriana shivered as the cold slowly began to creep up her limbs, her already numb fingers clutching at the cobblestone beneath her.

"My dear, I am terribly disappointed in you. You were given a simple task, and that was to entertain our visiting guests. But you embarrassed me by collapsing after fourteen hours." The Pontiff's voice was like a scolding parent, yet void of any emotion. "You danced for three days at the Twin Prince's birthday feast, yet you could not do so now? What excuse do you have for your failure?" Oriana could feel the Pontiff's piercing gaze as he waited for her answer. Oriana sighed in dismay as she shook her head, she couldn't answer him even if she wanted to.

After a few minutes Sulyvahn turned away and walked towards the elevator leading to the cathedral. "Such rudeness, it seems a lashing wasn't enough for you. Pick up your armor and begone, some time in the streets will teach you respect and gratitude." The servant scampered away to follow the Pontiff leaving Oriana alone. Tears rolled down her face as her sobs were swallowed by the snow. After several minutes she slowly drug herself to her feet, she needed to leave while she still could.

........................

The last thing Vordt expected was knocking at his door, especially at such a late hour. Fumbling his way out from under the covers he got up and went to the door. As he saw Oriana slumped against the doorframe any drowsiness he had vanished. "My Lady? Is everything alright?" He asked as he quickly ushered her inside. He gasped as he saw the dried blood that had trickled out from the chinks on the back of her armor. "You're wounded? How? Who did this?" He asked in concern.

Oriana simply lowered her head in reply, Vordt quietly scolded himself as he remembered she was mute. Gently he guided her to the bench by the fireplace, kneeling down he tossed a few logs in and stoked the flames. "Let's get you warmed up." He said quietly. Walking over to his kitchenette he filled a large bowl with water and grabbed the cleanest towels he had. Setting them down on the other side of the bench he went to his room and returned with a ragged looking canvas talisman.

"My Lady, may I touch you? I need to remove your armor to clean your injuries." Vordt asked, his face coloring pink. Oriana tilted her head at him before nodding. Slowly she lifted her helmet, a few stray locks of hair fell down into her eyes. Vordt could tell she had been crying, and deep down it made him furious. Gingerly he grabbed the edges of her chest plate and pulled it away. His chest tightened as he saw her wounds, dark red blood still slowly oozed from them.

"Damn." Vordt whispered. Soaking the towel in the bowl he began to gently dab the blood away. Every time Oriana winced he would quickly apologize. Once the wounds were thoroughly cleaned he picked up the talisman and knelt before her. With a solemn reverence he begun to recite what he remembered from the Great Healing. Occasionally he would stumble over the lines or mix them up causing him to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry, My Lady. I've never been skilled with miracles." Vordt mumbled as he started over. He looked up as Oriana took his hand, the smile she gave him was as warm as sunlight. Taking her hand in both of his he recited the prayer again, a soothing golden light enveloped them both. Oriana felt a gentle warmth flowing through her, the long forgotten memory of a sunny summer morning came to mind causing her to smile even more.

As the light faded away she could feel that her wounds had closed up. For a moment Vordt remained kneeling, an expression on his face as if he was debating something. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but her stomach loudly interrupted her. She pulled her hands away and covered her face to hide her embarrassment. "You haven't eaten in a while have you?" Vordt asked as he finally stood. "Let me get you something to wear and I'll fix you a meal." He said as he walked back into his room.

A few minutes later he returned with a long bluish-gray nightgown and a robe that was a similar color. "This was all I had that's nearly your size, it'll be more comfortable than your armor. You can get dressed in my bedroom, I'll have something ready shortly." Turning away Vordt began to rummage through his pantry, he didn't have much to work with. As the winter holidays approached food was rationed out so there would be plenty for the Pontiff's guests at the yearly feast. The Outrider Knights usually got scraps and leftovers, if anything at all.

Taking what he had he diced up some onion, sausage, and a few potatoes before frying them in a skillet. Just as he was getting a plate ready he looked over his shoulder to see Oriana trying to clean up the bowl of water and dirty rags by the bench. "Please don't trouble yourself with those, come sit and eat. I'll take take care of those."

With some hesitation she set everything down and moved to sit at the table. Vordt set out her utensils and her plate, while he went to clean everything up she tried to be as polite as possible while shoveling her food down. Once he was finished cleaning up Vordt realized that Oriana would need a place to sleep. Going back into his room he straightened out the covers on his bed and grabbed a spare blanket from a chest sitting in the corner.

Returning to his living room he set the blanket on the bench and looked up to see Oriana washing dishes at the sink. "My Lady, I'm sure you're quite tired. Don't trouble yourself with that, I'll clean it. Make yourself comfortable and rest." Vordt couldn't help but shake his head. If this was how she acted as a guest he could only imagine how the Pontiff treated her. Taking her place at the sink Vordt finished washing the dishes, once that was through he intended to stretch out by the fire, but instead Oriana was already there asleep curled up in the blanket he had set out.

"I can't have you sleeping on the floor, it's all dirty and you'll get splinters." Vordt said under his breath. As carefully as he could manage he scooped Oriana up and carried her to his room. Making sure she was comfortable he tucked her in and covered her up. He had just turned away and was about to leave when he felt his hand being grabbed.

Oriana blinked sleepily at him, a curious expression on her face. Slowly she scooted over against the wall and patted her other hand on the mattress. Vordt felt himself blushing again as he realized what she was asking. "You want me to stay?" He asked. She smiled sweetly as she nodded her head. "Uhm, I-I guess I can. But only if you're alright with it." Vordt stammered. Climbing into bed he tried his best to get comfortable, his face burned as Oriana laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his chest.

Within moments she was fast asleep, with the pleasant warmth radiating from her along with the gentle murmur of her heart Vordt soon found himself falling asleep as well.


End file.
